movimentohippiefandomcom_pt-20200213-history
John Lennon
John Winston Ono Lennon1MBE, nascido John Winston Lennon; (Liverpool, 9 de outubro de 1940— Nova Iorque, 8 de dezembro de 1980) foi um músico, guitarrista, cantor, compositor, escritor e ativista britânico. John Lennon foi um dos fundadores da banda britânica The Beatles, em que, junto com Paul McCartney, fez parte de uma das mais importantes duplas de compositores do século XX. Em 1966, conheceu a artista plástica japonesa Yoko Ono, com quem iniciou um relacionamento pessoal, sentimental, artístico e profissional. Em 1968, Lennon e Ono produziram um álbum experimental, Unfinished Music No.1: Two Virgins, que causou grande controvérsia por apresentar uma foto do casal nu, de frente e de costas, na capa e contracapa. A partir deste momento, John e Yoko iniciariam uma parceria artística e amorosa, que continuaria até a morte do cantor. Cynthia Powell, a primeira esposa de Lennon, mãe de seu primeiro filho, Julian Lennon, pediu o divórcio no mesmo ano, alegando adultério. Em 20 de março de 1969, Lennon e Ono casaram-se, durante uma cerimônia civil realizada em Gibraltar. 2 Utilizaram a repercussão mediática de seu casamento para divulgar um evento pela paz, chamado de "Bed in", ou "Na Cama Pela Paz", como um happening de sua lua-de-mel, realizada no Hotel Hilton, em Amsterdã. No final do mesmo ano, Lennon comunicou aos seus parceiros de banda que estava deixando os Beatles. Na mesma época, Lennon devolveu sua medalha de Membro do Império Britânico à Rainha Isabel II,3como uma forma de protesto contra o apoio do Reino Unido à guerra do Vietnã, o envolvimento do Reino Unido no conflito de Biafra e "o fraco desenvolvimento de Cold Turkey nas paradas de sucesso". Em 10 de abril de 1970, Paul McCartney anunciou oficialmente sua saída dos Beatles, e o consequente fim da banda. Antes disso, John Lennon havia lançado outros dois álbuns experimentais, em parceria com Yoko Ono, Unifinished Music No. 2 Life with lions e Unifinished Music No.3: Wedding album. Também lançara o compacto "Cold Turkey" e o disco ao vivo Live peace in Toronto, creditados à banda Plastic Ono Band, com a participação de Eric Clapton, Klaus Voormann e Alan White. No final do ano, foi lançado o primeiro disco solo de Lennon, após o fim dos Beatles: John Lennon/Plastic Ono Band, que contou com a participação de Ringo Starr, Yoko Ono e Klaus Voormann. Durante a década de 1970, John e Yoko envolveram-se em vários eventos políticos, tendo por objetivo a promoção à paz, os direitos das mulheres e trabalhadores e também exigindo o fim da Guerra do Vietnã. Seu envolvimento com líderes da extrema-esquerda norte-americana, com Jerry Rubin, Abbie Hoffman e John Sinclair, além de seu apoio formal ao Partido dos Panteras Negras, deu início a uma perseguição ilegal do governo Nixon ao casal. A pedido do Governo, a Imigração iniciou um processo de extradição de John Lennon dos Estados Unidos, baseando-se oficialmente em uma condenação por porte e uso de maconha, a que Lennon havia sido submetido em 1968, na Inglaterra. Durante este período, entre os anos de 1973 e 1975, Lennon e Yoko separaram-se, no episódio que foi nomeado pelo próprio Lennon como o "fim de semana perdido". Após reconciliar-se com Yoko, vencer o processo de imigração e conseguir o Green Card, Lennon decidiu afastar-se da música para dedicar-se à criação de seu segundo filho, Sean Lennon, nascido no mesmo dia de seu aniversário, em 1975. O casal voltou aos estúdios em 1980 para gravar um novo álbum, Double Fantasy, lançado em 17 de novembro. Era como um recomeço. Porém em 8 de dezembro do mesmo ano, John foi assassinado em Nova York, quando retornava do estúdio de gravação junto com a mulher. Dentre as composições de destaque de John Lennon (creditadas a Lennon/ McCartney) estão "Help!", "Strawberry Fields Forever", "All You Need Is Love", "Revolution", "Lucy in the Sky with Diamonds", "Come Together", "Across the Universe, "Don't Let Me Down" e, na carreira solo, "Imagine", "Instant Karma!", "Happy Xmas (War is Over)", "Woman", "(Just Like) Starting Over" e "Watching the Wheels". Recebeu uma Estrela da Calçada da Fama de Hollywood em 30 de setembro de 1988. Em 2002, John Lennon entrou em oitavo lugar em uma pesquisa feita pela BBC como os 100 mais importantes britânicos de todos os tempos. Recentemente, em 2008, John foi considerado pela revista Rolling Stone o 5º melhor cantor de todos os tempos. Foi considerado o 55º melhor guitarrista de todos os tempos pela revista norte-americana Rolling Stone.4